Talk:Sword
Split This page is essentially a mess. Most of the sections have been expanded enough to allow separate articles again. In fact, I don't remember anyone agreeing on the merge in the first place. I don't see any reason to keep these subjects together -- yes, Wikipedia lumps many Pirates articles into one, but we should be expanding ours - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 11:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I think it's not too long. It is currently at place 27 in the long pages rating (with 8,770 bytes), so many pages (including Pirates of the Caribbean furniture, Timeline of Pirates of the Caribbean series and Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game) are much longer. It should give a detailed account on all styles of swords, and i think that it is easier for the user to scroll on one page then to cange from one page to another (at least it's easier for me) and keeping it all as one article allowes us to have not so many categories. And if you think that the article is too long, then you may edit out the "superfluous" parts after I've finished my major edit. And don't forget that the article is not about characters or locations which are important to the plot or universe-specific but just gives background information, in this case it's more useful to have one page. El Chupacabra 14:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wookieepedia and similar, highly detailed wikis, split every element into a separate article, including weapons -- which are just as important as anything else on this wiki. If we have some articles as separate (e.g. characters) then why not others? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:35, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::We have separate articles for all uneverse-specific content, but not for all background themes. (for which we have our Codex). This article (and it's sections) is obviously too large to be mergend into the codex, but as you see having sections instead of separate articles doesn't contradict to our policy. And Wookiepedia features articles on universe-specific weapons (Lightsabre and Star Destroyer doesn't exist in the real word but Cutless and Jian do), so they can't just give sone basic information and universe-related facts about the weapon and a link to the wikipedia page as this article do. El Chupacabra 06:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Captain Kwenn, on Wookiepedia, would you have a seperate page for every darn lightsaber ever made? The "Sword" page covers swords in general, just like Wookiepedia has only one "lightsaber" page. - Captain J. Sparrow More pictures and quotes Can anybody put appropriate images and quotes to all section? El Chupacabra 12:14, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :How about these new ones on the page now? - Captain J. Sparrow ::Its a start but the images need reorganizing and pixilating.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:44, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::Most are good, but the one for the Hanger is bad, you don't see anything, The CBP promotional poster with Jack Sparrow holding his Hanger would be better. El Chupacabra 18:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm on it. - Captain J. Sparrow :All right, can someone who is good at that do it? - Captain J. Sparrow ::The picture of the Sword card in the PocketModel game would be perfect for the Jian section. Can somebody upload it? El Chupacabra 15:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Keyblade Do we really need that section?--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:14, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... perhaps, given it does appear in the POTC world, regardless on if Kingdom Hearts canonicity. Though perhaps made into a section about non-canon swords? -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 09:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC)